Lonnhil
Huddled upon the river Korn lies the little village of Lonnhil, a cluster of pointy roofed red-shingled houses that are white daubed or made out of stone, in the shadow of the mountains. Everything drips with the constant misty water and mushrooms are abundant all over the village. 'General Overview' Once home to the workers of the Lingerwood copper mines, it now is just where a small amount of honest good hearted folk eek out their lives after the devastation of war. High upon the side of the mountainside to the north of Lonnhil rests the Loamwood Monastery of St. Tamarind, where the handful of monks, aesthetic, martial and cambrin live their lives purifying their souls for the next life and the benefit of others. The village has a mere 400 hundred souls, barely a village at all, and features some of the worst weather in the lands, as it seems to cluster in Aiden Vale and pour down the mountain to make the ground constantly soggy and mostly misty. 'History of Lonnhil' Placed here at the force of the red dragon (Thyrkovar the “She Devil” and grand mother of other dragons) as a gold panning settlement upon Mount Korn’s River. Its success dried out quickly when it was realised it only produces small amounts but did offer a steady supply of copper. The dragon was slain but the people remained. Back then it had no name, it was just a mining community (250 years ago), but was nicknamed Korn Vale. St Aiden lived here over 200 years ago. The Red Dragon Inn is named after the She Devil that forced settlers here as slaves in the Dragon Rage Wars, over 250 years ago, and is now an empty barren place, with many unused rooms. It is used as a community hold-up in a crisis but it spooks most people out as that is where the last people holed up before the Dark Hoards came, and none survived, indeed all were found dead and slaughtered. A large graveyard still lies out its back as they cannot be buried on the holy soil of the church in case they were tainted. There is no working inn just the ale house of the brewer Harkus. 'Locations in Lonnhil' 'The Reeves Lodgings' The largest building in the village, it is a wide white daub building with two larger side-chambers and a stable all built on a bank overlooking a stream with a bridge. The grounds are watched by two of the long men but is no more protected than this. This was once the gatehouse for a walled settlement that was long ago brought down. Before that it was the church. Adrian Koe – village reeve (aristocrat 3) slightly bumbling tall man with a beard he speaks as a teacher trying hard to be friendly. Dressed in a leather and fur waistcoat and an old shirt he carries few airs but his body doesn’t like to get down and mucky if he can help it. Anna Koe – the reeve's wife, old, chubby and smiling. She has a love of the arts and music. The reeve is supposed to speak to the lord of the land, formerly the lord of Lemnor, but since the Lionheart's death in the war they have fallen into independence. The current County Regent would be some Arcadian commander, but Adrian has no idea who this is and has no interest in finding out. He once had ducks in the "moat" to the west, but they flew away one autumn and never came back. He likes to drink spiced apple tea when he can get it. 'The Granary' A tall round tower on high base to protect from flooding. It is not built like the other buildings of Lonnhill as it's made of lacquered wood and a leather like roof. One member of the watch is inside at all times and only lets those with the right rings takes supplies, for which he logs down briefly in a book to give to the reeve at the end of each day. 'The Market Hall' This is where all the sellers of local produce trade in Monday market under the shelter of the tall market house. They use some stalls but many people just gather on blankets and in the open depending on the time of year. Most of the fabrics or more vulnerable wares are sold under the building as it rains often in Aidenwode. The two story building above are where more precious goods are sold and writs of trade and travel are made plus this is where the common weigher, Tribbleton keeps lives and keep the traders gold under lock and key. The gloomy village purveyor Turrest Morr works here in the day taking orders for his monthly trip to Newbridge for supplies the village can’t make them selves. He goes on the first Tuesday of every month and returns on the following Sunday. Posters for work such as caravan guard or help on the farms are left on the underside of the beams inside and kept a record of by Turrest. Tribbleton - “common weigher” old bitter and from the Neverlands. He is also the person to go to to examine valuable items Turrest Morr -“purveyor” gloomy secret keeper 'The Village Hall' This long house on the south west side of the village is where all the villagers meet, traditionally once a month on the last Saturday to talk with the reeve, but this hardly ever happens unless an emergency meeting is held. Small grievances are taken directly to the reeve’s house. Most often these days this place is used when travelling players come through to perform. The reeve's wife Anna Koe deals with these matters as she has a love of them. 'The Scholary ' Use to be where the Cathian Nuns resided to write sacred scripts in private. This ended in the year of Hall and was abandoned. See here for a map of The Lonnhil Scholary Taken up by the wizard Elbryn in the fall of 766 'The Water Mill' Lady Haggerty lives here and produces all the town flour and some baked goods all on her own despite her advanced years and frail body. 'The Church of St. Aiden' The centre point of any Hilsyren village. This white wall and beamed church has a pointed red steeple and a walled courtyard. Above it burns the Torch of Truth, the symbol of Saint Aiden. Inside it is quaint and humble with rows of dark wooden benches and a modest pulpit with three torches burning around it. The windows depict the simple tale of St. Aiden. Father Ivarius – local priest (level 7) “pastor” of the parish, under the rule of the Bishop of Lemnor (Bishop Harkwright) A contemplative and forthright person but with a very caring heart, and he will never judge someone straight away, but once you have offended his sensibilities he.... He has an interest in monsters and is writing a bestiary of monsters he has heard tale of. Disciple Toath (cleric 3) Toath is a nice young approachable man with a wash of dirty blond hair and a stubbly face always ready with a smile. In truth he has a dark secret that plagues him and he is trying to compensate for. Beyond these two there are only 6 male and female acolytes of 1st level cleric, dressed in white. 'Augusts’ Farm' Lady August is a smiling weathered old woman of about 60 who has seen it all and can keep a smile. She avoids all conflicts between people and will happily house a thief as soon as she would bring out cool ale to the men in the watch tower at the end of her farm. Her husband Derred didn’t die in the war but her two sons did. She now hires people for far too reasonable a wage to tend to her chicks and goats. 'The Guard House' The Guards were sent from Lemnor as there were more to spare when the city was abandoned. None of them like it here really and mostly keep to themselves. Only about 20 of them (2nd level warriors) and two commanders under Wrenus (the burly Brightsworth and the old mean boots Taggarth, both 3rd level warriors) The watch are known as the Longmen as they use longswords, long bow and long spear. The dress in black shoulder padded studded leather with an attached cape. They will defend the town if attacked but aren’t the most organised and will ring a bell from the one watchtower if danger is seen, but will never leave the safety of the village to hunt down a threat. Catchpole Wrenus – captain of the guard (warrior 5) a cowardly man only interested in looking after the affairs of the village and believes matters beyond it are to be handled by the monks or the mob. He has 5 men under him, braggart thugs addicted to Mugwort making them harder to passout but only use it to fight at Dorrys Den A hawk-nosed man with a thick crop of longish dark hair and a sour face. Dressed in brown and black studded leather of the watch he also has the black cloak of their leader. He speaks in a loutish crude tongue but with an arrogance beyond his station. Always tries to manipulate the Reeve Brightsworth (war 3) the watch commander is a big burly guy with a broad nose and many cuts. Despite his shaven headed arrogance he is in fact a good man but fallen into sin after what he saw in the war and how futile the Ethos is. He chose to be here where the way of the land was less strict Taggarth (war 3) is one of the only people on the watch who is a native to Lonnhill. He used to be a member of the old guard but was a useless lazy drunk. When he hid from the war and returned he was sure he would be made the new catchpoll but the church called in new people and he was not given the role. This makes him very bitter and he ekes out what little power he can from his minor position and though this determination has cleaned up his drinking problem although it has made him far more bitter. Other Watch members: Grundus Jobe Fain Slurgs 'The Watch Tower' Two people at night, one in the day watch from here. They have a bell that if heard is imitated by the church. 'Dorry’s Den' Dorry's Den is actually two houses with a shared wall that’s been knocked through. Quiet during the day but at night it is a howling ruckus of gambling, knife throwing and debauchery. The Watch want to put an end to it, not just for the laws sake but also as they know Dorry is a competitor to their friend Harkus. The problem is Dorry knows half of what the watch get up to and so they are at a stalemate of blackmail. Some arrangements have been made between the Watch and Dorry but not by all. Dorry’s older brother, an older portly man with thick moustache and balding head, is also accepting of illegal activity. Kind but with a selfish streak he sees as what he does as an organiser around town as keeping the peopl'es morals up. He planned the illegal fights in the village hall and buys in the more dangerous of spirits. A man about town he is not completely open about all he does but does hint at it with a wink and a smile. 'Herbalist and Remedy Maker' Right at the edge of town next to Ravenwood Grove lies a lone farmhouse with side barn. Covered in ivy the side barn is filled with drying concoctions of all sorts that are later brewed in the house by the houses sole occupant, Mary Sinclair. Her parents both died in the war as they were led off in the first wave but she ran away to come back and see her brother who had stayed with her love Neaus to defend those who stayed behind waiting for the last retreat. All were taken to the city and killed though (or so it is believed). When Mary got back to the village she found the defenders had been dragged off by the hoards including her brother and her love and she was forced to flee with the last 30 in the Red Dragon. All but five died, and those five only survived at a great cost (See Toath’s Secret). Mary – thick curly red-haired herbalist, strong personality, takes no crap from anyone and understands the world’s a hard place. Her mother died in the war and her father was never seen again. Wears a symbol of St. Cathrine (the praying hands) She always keeps a brave front and hard attitude but in truth is very scared inside. She is reluctant to for any real friendship to people as she gets very emotionally attached and so keeps a distance making people think she is a surly wench, but in truth she knows everyone’s names and maladies. She instead gets very attached to animals and has many cats and goats, but is scared, for some reason, of dogs. It is known and accepted that she uses a few ‘old ways’ of hearth magic, sometimes frown down upon by the church even though it is not evil in the slightest… sort of. 'The Blacksmiths' An open air little building behind the church it can be heavily sealed off by big oaken doors. Here they have a small stock of weapons, but mostly he tends to the Longmen's repairs or general tool making for around town. He refuses to shoe horses and will give someone else what is needed to do it but not do it himself. Gildorn – dwarven blacksmith (LG, expert 8) dark small bearded dwarf with sooty skin and numerous steel jewellery items. Walks with a limp but refuses to talk about why. Originaly from Divador, this black smith trained in Anringlagg but was sent here to aid in the new copper mine and stayed when he made good friends. Some believe he did not flee when the Dark Hoard came but protected his forge only to be found half dead weeks later and brought to the city. Some didn’t trust him after that thinking he may be a drow spy but, after helping protect other entrusted people who were also not let into the city proper, his trust was regained. He dislikes and distrusts elves, or people of elven blood but is never openly hostile. 'The Boat House' Out over the rise looks the stone tower and its docks. In a little shallow beneath the tower on the back are the special docks for fixing and building small river boats. Chayney Banks (shay-nee) of the Move Hollow Banks, is a woman of guile and determination who came here after the war to “help” but also find a profit. She has a small team of three men to fix, sell and passages boats up, down and across the river. 'Morr’s House' Turrest Morr –the town purveyor is a gloomy secret keeper type, a tall bony man in his late 30s and a missing left eye, lives here. It is a large building once something far grander than it is today. As the wealthiest man in town (much more so than the reeve) he keeps his goods and wealth here under not only mundane protections such as locks and traps, but also for his few extra valuable possessions, magical protections, most bought from Elbyrn (and thus he has notes on them). 'The Silmaris Arms' This ale-conner's house is a sanctioned drinking hole for the lord’s men, in this case the Longmen. Previously just a brewery it soon became a drinking hole once the Red Dragon was abandoned. Still full of barrels it has that long-ago make shifted feel that has evolved into a regular place. Named after the Heavenly Army Barracks where the greatest of warriors will go in the afterlife, it is party a pun but also a reverent gesture After about 6 when it gets dark the people come in form the fields (many of them ex miners) and they’re ready to try his Galley Ale (1cp a mug) made from his old days as a sailor working in the Arcanville trade ships. After the war they said demons lived in the waters and it was unsafe to sail the seas again. He returned home and saw this place needed cheering up so became a brewer. He would buy the Red Dragon Inn but it spooks most people out as that is where the last people holed up before the Dark Hoards came, and none survived. Harkis. No rooms but a friendly atmosphere, this “ale-conner” (expert 4) has great big red side burns and ruddy red cheeks, always laughing and favours Saint Griffiths. 'The Red Dragon Inn' A black flag now flies outside this once large and popular social house. Two storeys high and with several large rooms the Red Dragon Inn (now nicknamed the Sleeping Dragon) has been closed since the war and there has been no need to reclaim it, as there was precious few travellers anyway - none now the mines are closed. The clerics who came here after the war sensed an evil in this place but could not detect or rid of it with any more detail. It was been deemed unholy, and though it is not forbidden to enter it is forbidden to build or create upon that soil. No one has shown an interest in reopening it and it technically lies in the hands of the church now. Kids sometimes dare each other to go in there at night but as it is ACTUALLY haunted this either doesn’t last long or end in horrible tragedy. 'People of Lonnhil' Elbryn – the wizard scholar (wiz 8, lore master 4) Gildorn – dwarven blacksmith (expert 8) Originally from Divador, this black smith trained in Anringlagg but was sent here to aid in the new copper mine and stayed when he made good friends. Some believe he did not flee when the Dark Hoard came but protected his forge only to be found half dead weeks later and brought to the city. Some didn’t trust him after that thinking he may be a drow spy but, after helping protect other untrusted people who were also not let into the city proper, his trust was regained. A dark bearded dwarf with sooty skin and numerous steel jewellery items. Walks with a limp but refuses to talk about why. Koren – Lemnor thief (level 2) Adrian Koe – village reeve (aristocrat 3) slightly bumbling Catchpole Wrenus – captain of the guard (warrior 5) a coward only interested in looking after the affairs of the village and believes matters beyond it are to be handled by the monks or the mob. He has 5 men under him, braggart thugs addicted to Mugwort making them harder to passout but only use it to fight at Dorrys Den The watch are known as the Longmen as they use long, swords, longbows and long spears…. Father Ivarius – local priest (level 7) “pastor” of the parish, under the rule of the Bishop of Lemnor (Bishop Harkwright) Harkus – brewer (expert 4) “ale-conner” great big red side burns and ruddy red cheeks, always laughing and favours Saint Griffiths. Tribbleton - “common weigher” overweight, slow and from the Neverlands. He also is the person to go to to examine valuable items Turrest Morr -“purveyor” gloomy secret keeper Dorry – other brewer and accepted of illegal activity Mary – curly red-haired herbalist, strong personality, thick curly red hair, takes no crap from anyone and understand the world is a hard place. Her mother died in the war and her father was never seen again. Wears a symbol of St. Cathrine (the praying hands). Can be a little bit Irish in attitude and temperament. Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Hilsyren Category:Leoshire Category:Aidenwode Vale